Always By Your Side
by StoriesOfMyLife96
Summary: "Then she did something she had never done before she kissed his cheek." Ever since that day at the train station, Harry and Hermione haven't able to stop thinking about each other but with Voldemort back will a relationship be a be good idea? Ootp
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fanfictioners! Long time no see! I'm back with a completely different story. It has nothing to do with twilight what so ever. I'm done with those stories for now. To be honest I'm tired of twilight. And for you twilight fans, no offense but I've had enough twilight. I love it, but I'm tired of it. But if your apart of Team Jacob like me, then read my stories, I do warn you though, they were written a while ago, back when I wasn't the most inventive writer, so I apologize in advance if there horrible! (: **

**My latest thing now is Harry Potter! Ever since the new movie came out (that I still have yet to see, thanks mom!) I've been watching and re-reading the books. I've also been reading some Harry Potter FanFiction stories and I recommend my all-time favorite so far is 'The name is Potter-Black' by PadyandMoony. It's amazing. I've also become a part of the Harmony (Harry and Hermione) ship so, this story will be a Harmony story. I also like Draco and Hermione stories. But there is no Weasley bashing or Dumbledore bashing! I love both of them! **

**Also, there is no slash in this story, frankly I think that's weird. Sirius and Remus are FRIENDS in this story and I don't plan on writing a slash story any time soon. I'm not with it, but I'm not against it either. **

**And sorry to spoil the surprise but Sirius DOES NOT die in this story. I didn't like in the books or the movies, and seeing as this is my story and I can chose who lives and who dies, I chose Sirius to live and Umbridge to die! (; **

**This is loosely based off of Order of the Phoenix, there will be some changes like Sirius NOT DYING, and the ministry doesn't get involved at Hogwarts, so therefore not Umbridge, maybe still haven't decided. **

**I think I covered everything, but if you think I missed something let me know! Sorry about my rambling, so without further ado, here is my version of Order of the Phoenix. **

**As always I own nothing no matter how much I wish I did. Sorry for any spelling errors, this was uploaded at 1:30in the morning, you understand why I didn't want to check.**

"_And then she did something she has never done before, she kissed him on the cheek." _

_Goblet of fire pg. 734 _

What possessed her to do that she would never know. She was perfectly happy with keeping her feelings to herself, locking them away and keep the friendship she has treasured since that Halloween night during their first year. But something happened, something broke inside of her and a few of those feelings she was happy to ignore, slipped free and she kissed him. Even if it was on the cheek, it still made her blush profusely just at the thought.

She berated herself for her slip up. She didn't want Harry to think that she had a crush on him, or that she wanted more than a friendship with him.

_But you do,_ a voice inside her head whispered, _you've wanted more than a friendship with Harry since third year. Ever since that nightly escaped with the time turner, rescuing Sirius, and that ride on the Hippogriff. You pressed up against Harry, your arms wrapped around him, his smell invading your senses-_

_Shut up! _She told the voice.

"Bloody hell, I'm going mad." Hermione Granger whispered to herself.

Ever since that day at the train station, when she kissed her best friend on the cheek, the very best friend she's been in love with since third year, it's all she can think about.

It didn't help that in a few days she would be in his presence for the rest of the summer holiday.

She had only been home a week or so when she got a letter from Ron, inviting her to spend the rest of the summer with him and his family. But Hermione, being the smart witch that she is, caught the underlying meaning. Ever since last term, when Harry had narrowly escaped the newly risen and bodied Dark Lord, the Order- having been explained when she arrived- had been put on their guard, enforcing more safety measures and protection issues, hence Hermione's invite to stay with the Weasley's.

Without a second thought she packed up her school trunk and with her parent's permission she took the Knight Bus to the Burrow, where she was met with the usual chaos, but more so. She learned that they would be staying with Sirius at his childhood home to be safe, but again, being the smart witch she was, knew there was something else going on, but refrained from saying anything.

When they arrived at Grimmuald place, Hermione was met with even more surprise. The place was dark and grimy, and as soon as she walked through the door, an awful screeching had filled the house.

"FILTHY MUDBLOODS AND BLOOD TRIAOTRS COMING IN MY HOUSE!"

Her first encounter with Mrs. Black was not pleasant to say the least.

Then there was the talk her and Ron had with Dumbledore.

"_Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, May I have a word with you in the drawing room?" Dumbledore asked kindly. _

"_Of course, Professor." Hermione said immediately. Ron just nodded, following them to the drawing room. _

"_Please have a seat." Dumbledore told them, conjuring two chairs for them to sit in. _

"_I need to discuss with you a matter involving Harry," he paused, a serious look on his face, "now I know the three of you are close, but I must ask you not to relay any information you over hear. I know that's a lot to ask of you two, considering," he told them knowingly, his blue eyes twinkling, "but this is for Harry sake. I would much rather have this explained to him in person, rather than a letter. Harry has had a lot to deal with this past term and I don't want to worry him. So I must ask you to promise me that you won't say anything to him, discerning things here." _

_Hermione didn't like the idea of keeping things from Harry, she thought that if anything else he deserved to know right away, but on the other hand Dumbledore had a point. Harry had been through a lot this past year, hell he's been through more than most wizards twice his age, but she still, she knew Harry and she knew how angry he would be when he found out how they willingly kept things from him, especially if he thought that they thought he couldn't handle it. _

_Against her better judgment, she agreed as did Ron. _

She wasn't happy about it and she frequently made it known about her thoughts on the subject, but no one would budge.

So she would have to wait until Harry got here until she could explain and she hoped that he would see how tight she was bound.

Harry Potter was having a terrible summer.

Besides being stuck on Privet Drive for most of the summer, he had yet to hear any actual news on Voldemort's whereabouts. He watched the news every night, much to his Uncles annoyance, listening out for any mysterious killings or any strange sightings of dark cloaked figures.

His friends' letters didn't help much at all. They all told him the same thing.

_We're not allowed to say anything. _

_Don't worry about anything, everything is fine._

_Just behave and stay out of trouble. _

_We had to swear not to say anything._

_We're coming for you soon, just sit tight._

He was getting restless. About the only letters that kept him sane were the ones from Hermione.

Hermione.

He couldn't help but smile when he thought of her. And he had been thinking about her a lot over the summer. He couldn't help it. Ever since the Yule Ball, he's been seeing her in a different light. He noticed things about her that he just ignored before. Like when she studied how she always chewed on the tip of her quill, or when she was frustrated or confused, that little crease between her eyebrows would appear or when she was nervous she would bite her bottom lip or when she was angry she would put her hands on her hips or when she was happy her mocha eyes would sparkle, except when she was angry, then there was fire in her eyes that would make any grown man cower.

And when she kissed him on the cheek at the train station, his heart nearly jumped out of his chest. His palms got sweaty and he was at loss for words.

He missed her terribly.

Her letters kept him sane. She made it a point to let him know that she was not happy with the others decision. She never told him to be good or behave. She didn't directly tell him certain things but she did drop hints here there about what was going on.

But even her letters couldn't stop the nightmares that haunted him. Every night he went back to the grave yard, every night he saw Cedric die, the flash of green light, his lifeless pale blue eyes, his body unmoving. Every night he felt the blade across his arm, piercing his skin, digging into his flesh, his blood running down his arm, Wormtail's watery eyes, so cruel and cold. Every night he saw Voldemort's distorted figure being dumped into the cauldron, his red eyes, his snake like nose, his pale skin, his evil laughter and the excruciating pain it brought his scar every time he was in his presence.

He saw his parents' smokey figures, telling him to hold on, Cedric telling him to bring his body back. It was always too much and he would wake up, drenched in sweat, his scar burning and his head throbbing.

Harry looked up when he heard an all too familiar voice coming closer. His cousin, Dudley and his band of goons were coming closer, laughing about their latest victim.

After a year of dieting and using his talent of beating people up, Dudley had recently become the Junior Heavyweight Inter-School Boxing Champion of the Southeast. Even with this title Harry still didn't fear his cousin, now the other kids in the neighborhood; well that was a different story. His uncle had called it a noble sport and congratulated his son, while Harry thought that Dudley learning to punch harder and more accurately wasn't something to be celebrated.

Dudley's swagger had increased (if that was possible) and he strutted around with his gang, beating up any ten years old in sight. Not much of an accomplishment if you asked Harry.

Harry watched as Dudley and his cronies went their separate ways and sighed. He figured if Dudley was going home, that meant he had to go to.

With a heavy sigh, Harry very reluctantly got up off the wing he was sitting on and walked towards Dudley.

"Hey Big D." he called. Dudley turned around and spotted Harry, who had caught up to him.

"Oh," he grunted, "it's you."

Harry grinned. There was nothing better than letting his frustrations out on his cousin, who, despite what he says, was downright terrified of him.

"So, Big D huh?"

"Shut it." Dudley snarled, turning around and continued walking. Harry fell in step next to him.

"It's a cool name but," Harry grinned wickedly, "you'll always be Ickle Diddykins to me."

"I said SHUT IT!" Dudley roared clenching his meaty fist.

"What? Don't your friends know what your mother calls you?"

"Shut your face."

"You don't tell_ her _to shut her face. What about 'Popkin' or 'Dinky Diddykins' can I use them?"

Dudley didn't answer and, Harry noticed with deep satisfaction, that the effort to restrain from beating Harry up took all of his cousin's strength.

"So," Harry said conversationally, "who've you been beating up tonight? Another ten-year-old? I know you did Mark Evans two nights ago-"

"He deserved it." snarled Dudley.

"Oh yeah?"

"He cheeked me."

"Yeah? Did he say you look like a pig who's been taught to walk on his hind legs 'cause that's not a cheek, that's true…"

A vein, very much like Uncle Vernon's, began throbbing in his forehead, and his face became a satisfying purple color, but still he did nothing. Harry was grinning from ear to ear. Nothing satisfied him more than transferring his frustration into his cousin. Dudley's ham like fist were fisted at his sides, his jaw clenched and twitching.

They turned and walked right down the narrow alley way were Harry first laid eyes on Sirius, his animagus ex-convict God-Father. It was empty and darker than the streets, due to having no street lamps. Their foot-steps were muffled due to the thick cement walls.

"Think you're a big man carrying that thing around, don't you?" Dudley asked after a few seconds of silence.

"What thing?" Harry asked innocently, though he had a pretty good idea what he was referring to.

"That-that thing your hiding."

Harry grin widened.

"What," Harry pulled out his wand, "this?" Harry asked innocently, twirling it between his fingers. Dudley glanced sideways at it, flinching slightly. Apparently he never forgot about the pig's tail Hagrid had given him.

"You're not allowed to use that," Dudley said triumphantly, "you'll get expelled from that freak school of yours."

"How do you know they haven't changed the rules Big D?"

"They haven't." He said, though he didn't look convinced. Harry laughed.

"You haven't got the guts to take me on without that thing, have you?" Dudley snarled.

"Whereas you need four mates behind you to beat up a ten year old. You know that boxing title you keep banging on about? How old was he? Seven? Eight?" Harry asked scathingly.

"He was sixteen for you information, and he was out cold for twenty minutes when I was done with him," Dudley snarled, "he twice as heavy as you. Just wait till I tell dad that you had that thing out-"

"Running to daddy now are we? Is his ickle boxing-champion afraid of nasty Harry's wand?" Harry teased.

"Not this brave at night are you?" Dudley sneered.

"This is night, Diddykins. That's what we call it when it goes all dark like this."

"I mean when you're in bed!" Dudley sneered.

He stopped walking, as did Harry. The grin feel from his face, and from what he could see from his cousin's face, he had a nasty smile on his face and a strange triumphant look.

"What do you mean I'm not brave in bed? Am I supposed to be afraid of pillows or something? Or maybe the blanket will strangle me?" Harry asked completely nonplussed.

"I heard you last night." Dudley said breathlessly. "Talking in your sleep. Moaning."

Harry froze completely. Seeing he had the upper hand, Dudley continued on.

" 'Don't kill him'," he had adopted a high pitch voice, that would have amused Harry if it wasn't for the cold, sinking feeling in his stomach. " 'Don't kill Cedric!' 'Don't kill Cedric' who's Cedric-your boyfriend?"

"I-you-your lying…" Harry said automatically, but his mouth had gone dry. But he knew Dudley wasn't lying, if so how would he know about Cedric?

" 'Dad help me! Come and help me, he's killed him! Help me mum! Help me! He's killed Cedric! He's killed hi'-_don't you point that thing at me!"_

Dudley backed into the alley wall, his face terrified. Harry had pointed his wand directly at Dudley's heart. Harry felt the suppressed rage build on top of the frustration of his friends and supposed guardians keeping him in the dark, and fourteen years of hatred for Dudley rip through him, his heart pounding in his ears-what he wouldn't give to be able to hex him to oblivion, to jinx him so bad he would have to crawl home like the insect he was-

"Don't ever talk about that again," Harry said in a low, dangerous voice. "D'you understand me?"

"Point that thing somewhere else." Dudley shrieked.

"I said, _do you understand me_?"

"_Point that somewhere else!"_

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

"GET THAT THING AWAY FROM-"

Dudley stopped and gave an odd shuddering gasp, as if someone had dumped a bucket of ice cold water on him.

Something had happened to the night. The indigo sky filled with stars, suddenly went pitch black. The street lamps outside had gone out, the distant rumble off cars on the street had gone silent, the rustle of the trees had stopped, and the muggy, sweltering heat had suddenly turned icy cold.

Harry thought for a split second that he had done magic without meaning to-even though he had been restraining him self- but his senses caught up with his reason. His magic couldn't turn off the stars. He turned his head, desperately trying to see something, anything that was causing this.

Dudley broke the unearthly silence

"Wh-what ev-ever you're doing, st-stop i-it." Dudley whimpered.

"Shut up, I'm not doing anything." He strained his ears, trying to hear something.

"I-I c-can't see! I've g-gone b-blind! I-"

"I said shut up and don't move!" Harry hissed.

Harry's unseeing eyes were moving left and right, the icy cold had gotten so bad that he was shivering all over, goose bumps breaking out over his skin. The hairs on the back of his next were standing on in, his breathing coming out in shallow gasps.

His mind was racing….he had only felt this way when….but that couldn't be possible…..what would they be doing in Little Whinging….he strained his ears…..he knew he would hear them before he saw them…

"I'll t-tell dad!" Dudley whimpered. "Where a-are y-you? What a-are you do-"

"Will you shut up?" Harry hissed, "I'm trying to-"

But he heard it. he had heard something he'd been dreading. They were not alone in this alley way, there was something there. Something that was drawing, long, hoarse, rattling breaths. Harry a horrible amount of dread. He stood there. freezing in the frozen air.

"C-cut it out! Stop doing it! I-I'll hit you! I s-swear I will!"

"Dudley will you shut-"

_WHAM!_

A fist made contact with the side of Harry's face, little white lights appeared in his vision. His head felt like it would explode with pain. The next second he was on the ground, his wand flying out of his hand, clattering to the floor a few feet way.

"You moron, Dudley!" Harry yelled. His eyes were watery with pain, as he scrambled to get up, searching frantically for his wand, his hands patting the ground.

He heard Dudley's footsteps thundering down the alley, slamming into the alley wall, stumbling.

"DUDLEY COME BACK! YOU'RE RUNNIG RIGHT AT IT!" Harry yelled after him. There was a squealing yell and suddenly Dudley's footsteps stopped. At the same time, Harry felt a chill behind him. There was more than one.

"DUDLEY KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT! WHATEVR YOU DO, KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT! Wand!- where is it- wand!" Harry's hand grasped something, hard and smooth. His wand.

"_Lumos." _Harry muttered the spell automatically. The wand tip lit up immediately. He lifted it up and his heart dropped into his stomach.

A towering, dark hooded figure was gliding towards him, hovering over the ground, no feet or face visible beneath its robes, sucking in the night as it came.

Stumbling backwards, Harry raised his wand, thinking of a happy memory.

"_Expecto Patronum."_

A silvery wisp shot out of his wand, the dementor slowed, but the spell didn't work; tripping over his feet, he backed up again as the dementor bore down on him. His heart was pounding in, beating frantically against his rib cage, pain was fogging his brain- _concentrate- _

"_Expecto Patronum."_

Another wisp of silver, this one weaker than the last, shot out of his wand, laughter filled his head, the high pitched laughter he heard only a few months ago….he could smell the dementor's putrid breath….the familiar fogginess clouding his senses...he thought of Ron and Hermione…..Hermione…..he would never see her again-

"_Bow to death Harry….bow to death….it might even be painless…..I wouldn't know….I have never died….."_

_No. Think of Hermione. Think of her smile, of her laugh, her sparkling brown eyes, her hugs filled with warmth-_

"_Expecto Patronum. EXPECTO PATRONUM!" _

An enormous silver stag sprung from his wand, galloping towards the dementor, head bowed, knocking into the dementor, its horns grabbing its robe and with a flick of its head, it knocked the dementor as if weightless, backward. Defeated.

"COME ON! THERE'S STILL ONE MORE!" Harry shouted at the stag. The stag turned around, head bowed again toward the other dementor, who-to Harry's horror- was lowering its hood, revealing a scaly face, black holes for eyes, and wide black hole for a mouth. Under it was Dudley cowering on the floor, his arms wrapped around his head. Just as it was leaning over Dudley, to preform what Harry assumed would be the Kiss, when the stag hit the dementor in the side, lifting it off Dudley and flinging it backwards, where it disappeared into the night.

The stag stood in the middle of the alley way, looking around, as if looking for more dementors, before it dissolved into mist.

The street lamps came back on, the moon and the stars lit up the sky, the rustle of wind through the trees came back, and the sound of cars going down the street could be heard again. The iciness was leaving the air, leaving the muggy and hot July air in its wake.

Harry walked over to Dudley, who was still breathing and looking as if he saw the most horrific thing he could think of had come to life before his very eyes.

Now that he knew Dudley was fine, Harry slumped against the wall, panting and thoroughly exhausted.

He heard foot-steps coming down the alley way, and straightened up immediately, gripping his wand tightly. He waited with bated breath as the footsteps came closer, a strange squeaked noise following. Then he heard the voice.

"Damn mundungus…leaving his post early to do some dirty dealing's no doubt….wait till I get a hold of him…"

The voice sounded oddly familiar, Harry wracked his brain trying to remember where he's heard it before.

"Dementor's floating about…..oh I'm going to kill him….wait till Dumbledore hears about this…."

Whoever it was must have been a witch or wizard if they knew about Dumbledore and dementors.

Around the corner came a familiar figure. It was Mrs. Figg, Harry's batty old neighbor obsessed with cats. Harry knew because he spent a lot of time with her when he was little. She would feed him old fruit cake and tea, forcing him to look at old photographs of her dead cats, Fluffy and Mr. Whiskers.

He quickly tried to put his wand in his pocket before she saw him.

"Mrs. Figg, I was just- we were-"

"Don't put it away, idiot boy! What if there are more around?" she shrieked at him, "Oh I'm going to kill Mundungus Fletcher!"

"Mrs. Figg?" Harry asked weakly.

**And there you have it folks, the first chapter. I already have the second chapter in the works, so if you want an update, you know what to do! Also, for you Justin Bieber fans, I have now started writing for a site called:**

**Look me up and read my stories and if you like what you read, you do the same thing you do here if you want updates: REVIEW! **

**Seriously, no reviews no updates. **

**My user name is: JBBabygirl456 **

**Creative I know. **

**Twitter: Bri_Maire **

**And you ain't getting my facebook, sorry :) **

**Please please please review they mean the world to me! If you have any ideas, there much appreciated! :)**

**Hugs & Harry's **

**Bri :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the reviews in the last chapter! It makes me happy to know that people like my story; I get so excited when I check my email and I see a review or a favorite story or favorite author, and I can't help but smile all day. **

**So as promised I'm updating again, since I got some reviews :) **

**I forgot to mention this last chapter but there will be both references from the book AND the movie. The only reason why I'm writing this story is because it's my least favorite out of the series. It breaks my heart to read or watch Sirius die. I cry every time. So this is just how I think the book should have gone. **

**But if you think I should rewrite any other book in the series let me know and a lot of you agree then I'll try writing one. **

**So enough chit chat and onto the the next chapter! :) **

**As always I own nothing at all. If I did then I would be richer than the queen of England and living in a palace twice the size of Buckingham :) **

Harry was in a state of shock. He had just learned that his neighbor, Mrs. Figg, was Squib. She wasn't a wizard but yet she knew about the wizarding world, she knew Dumbledore and she knew about the Dark Lord and better yet she believed him about his return, but he suspected there was more to that story than she had let on, but he let it go. There were more pressing issues to attend to.

Harry was sure there would be an expulsion letter waiting for him when he got to Number four Privet Drive. Underage magic was frowned upon , and seeing as how he had used up his warning due to a house elf named Dobby, he was sure he was as good as expelled.

They were currently walking from Magnolia Crest back to Privet Drive. Harry was supporting a weak Dudley while Mrs. Figg walked next to him, her eyes scanning a head, occasionally asking him if he still had his wand out, to which he would reply, breathless "Yes."

Harry thought they must be a sight to see. An old lady walking around with a cart filled with cat food trialing behind her, a boy holding a wand like his life depended on it, carrying a boy twice his size mumbling about the cold, sounding quite mad, if you asked Harry.

"How come you never told me you were a Squib?" Harry puffed out from under Dudley.

"Oh dear you were much too young to know about our world, well your world. And besides Dumbledore's orders. I was to keep an eye on you, but not say anything. I'm sorry you had such a horrible time, but if the Dursely's thought you had fun, you wouldn't have been allowed back." she started wringing her hands nervously, "but wait until I tell Dumbledore about this! Leaving in the middle of his shift to meet a guy about cauldrons, which are probably stolen, mind you, I'm going to have to alert Dumbledore right away, I can't Apparate-"

"I've got an owl, you can borrow her." Harry grunted, wondering if his spine was going to snap under Dudley's weight.

"Harry you don't understand! I have to alert Dumbledore right away, the ministry has ways of detecting underage magic, and he needs to know right away!"

"But I had to use magic to ward off the dementors; surely they'll be more worried about finding out why dementors were floating around Wisteria Walk, right?"

"I wish that were so, but I'm afraid- MUNDUNGUS FLETCHER I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

There was a loud _crack! _And a strong smell of mingled drink and stale tobacco filled the air as a squat, unshaven man in a tattered over coat materialized right in front of them. He had short bandy legs, long straggly ginger hair, and bloodshot baggy eyes that reminded Harry of a basset hound. He saw him tuck a silvery piece of fabric away, which he recognized as an invisibility cloak.

"S'up Figgy?" he asked, looking from Mrs. Figg to Harry supporting Dudley. "What 'appened to staying undercover?"

"Dementors you useless skiving thief!" she shrieked

"Dementors?" he repeated, aghast. "Dementors here?"

"Yes here, you worthless pile of bat droppings! Dementors attacked the boy on your watch!" she shrieked.

"Blimey." He said weakly, looking from Harry to Mrs. Figg. "Blimey, I…."

"And you off buying stolen cauldrons weren't you? Didn't I tell you not to go? _Didn't I?_"

"I-well I—"Mundungus looked very uncomfortable, "It was a very good business opportunity, see…"

Mrs. Figg raised her hand, with a bag of cat food-_how many cats does she have? _Harry thought to himself- attached and stared beating Mundungus with it everywhere she could reach.

"Ouch—gerroff—gerroff— geroff, you mad old bat! Someone's gotta tell Dumbledore!"

"Yes—they—do—" she snarled, emphasizing her words with a swing of her bag, "and—it—had—better—be—you—and—you—can—tell—him—why—you—weren't—there—to—help!"

"Keep you 'airnet on!" said Mundungus with his arms over his hands, cowering. "I'm going, I'm going."

And with another loud _crack! _He was gone.

"I hope Dumbledore _murders _him!" Mrs. Figg said furiously. "Now come along, Harry, what are you waiting for?"

Harry, deciding not to waste his remaining air supply trying to tell her he could barely walk under Dudley's weight, gave the semiconscious boy a hearty heave and staggered along next to Mrs. Figg.

"I'll take you up to the door." Mrs. Figg said as they turned on Privet Drive. "Just in case there's still some around….oh my word what a catastrophe….and you had to fight them off yourself…..and Dumbledore said to keep you from doing magic at all cost….well I guess there's no use crying over spilled potions…."

"Dumbledore's…been having me….followed?" Harry panted out.

"Of course he has." Mrs. Figg replied impatiently. "You don't really think he would leave you alone after what happened in June do you...and they told me you were intelligent….right get inside now and stay inside." She said as they reached number four. "I expect someone will be in touch with you soon."

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked her quickly.

"I'm going straight home," She looked around the dark streets and gave a shudder, "I'll need to wait for more instructions. Just stay in the house. Good night."

Harry was about to ask her another question, but she was already off, trotting down the street, carpet slippers flapping against the pavement. Harry sighed, slightly annoyed. He looked up the walk way to the door; it had never seemed so far away. With a huff, he readjusted Dudley and slowly made his way up to the door.

Harry was relieved to see the hall light on. Shoving his wand back in the waist band of his jeans, he rang the doorbell, and watched as his horse-like aunt made her way to the door.

"Diddy, it's about time you came home, I was beginning to—to _Diddy, what's the matter_?"

Harry looked sideways at Dudley and ducked out from under his arm just in time, Dudley swayed on the spot, his face a pale green, then he opened his mouth and at last vomited all over the Welcome mat.

If he wasn't so worried about dementors, being expelled from Hogwarts and the ministry finding out about his use of underage magic, he probably would have laughed at his Aunt's expression surveying all the vomit.

After an explosive fight with his relatives, ending in Harry being locked in his room for Merlin knows how long, while the Dursely's took Dudley to the hospital in London.

Harry sat on his bed, potions book in his lap, quill and parchment next him. He was trying to finish Snape's essay, but his mind was on the letters he had received from the Ministry of Magic.

The first one stated that he had been expelled from Hogwarts and that a representative from the Ministry would be arriving to destroy his wand, and that he had a disciplinary hearing on August 12th at 9 am.

Not two minutes behind that one, came one from Mr. Weasley, telling him not to leave the house, not to use any more magic, not to surrender his wand because Dumbledore was headed to the Ministry to sort it all out.

Ten minutes later another letter arrived, the second one from the Ministry, telling him he could keep his wand until his hearing, which would decide his fate at Hogwarts and whether or not he would be chucked in Azkaban for this, with him being the last person on the Minister's favorite list, a cell next to a Death Eater was highly probable.

Five minutes after that one came Sirius's, telling him the same thing Mr. Weasley's did, to stay inside the house, no matter what. Which, Harry felt was such an inadequate response, what with all that happened, he turned the piece of parchment over to look for the rest of the letter, but found nothing.

Harry sighed, shoving his book to the side. His frustration was rising to the surface. Wasn't anyone gonna say well done for fighting off to dementors single handedly? But all Sirius and Mr. Weasley could do was treat him like a child who misbehaved and they were saving the telling-offs until they found out how much damage had been done.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a crash down stairs. The Dursely's couldn't be back, it was too soon and he hadn't heard their car. It was silent for a few seconds, and then he heard voices.

_Burglars. _Harry thought_, _sliding of his bed and grabbing his wand. But as soon as the thought came he dismissed it. Burglars would keep their voices down, but whoever was banging around in the kitchen certainly didn't mind if they were over heard.

He walked over to his bed room door, wand raised, his ears straining to hear anything. He jumped suddenly when his lock gave a loud click and his door opened.

Harry stood motionless, staring through the opened door at the dark upstairs landing, listening for any other sounds, but none came. He hesitated for a moment before he moved swiftly out of his room and onto the top of the stairs.

His heart jumped into his throat. There were people standing in the shadowy hall below, silhouetted against the streetlights glowing through the glass of the door; eight or nine of them, as far as he could tell, all staring up at him.

"Lower your wand, boy, before you take someone's eye out," said a low, growling voice. He knew that voice, but he did not lower his wand.

"Professor Moody?" he asked uncertainly.

"I don't know so about 'Professor'," said the voice, "I never got around to much teaching, did I? Get down here; we want to see you properly."

Harry lowered his wand slightly, but did not relax his grip on it. He had good reason to, he thought he had been in the company of the real Moody, but it turned out it was a psychotic Death Eater drinking polyjuice potion, plotting his death before being unmasked. Before he could figure out what to do next, a second, slightly hoarse voice called up to him.

"It's alright Harry. We've come to take you away."

Harry's heart leapt. This was a voice he knew, even though he hadn't heard it in over a year.

"Moony?" he asked hopefully.

But instead of Lupin answering, a third voice floated up the stairs, this one unfamiliar, a woman's, "Why are we all standing around in the dark?" a second later a wand tip lit up, illuminating the hall with magical light. The people below were all crowed around the stairs, gazing up at him intently, and some craning their neck to see him.

Remus Lupin was standing the closest to him. Though still quite young, he looked rather ill and tired; his hair had more grey hairs than the last time Harry had seen him and his robes were more patched and shabbier than ever. But he still smiled broadly up at Harry, who smiled back whole heartedly.

He was leaving, he wouldn't be returning to number four, hopefully, for another year.

Hermione Granger was a nervous wreck. She was pacing, biting at her lip. She just heard the news about Harry. How could he have done that? He knows he's not supposed to use magic outside of school!

_Knowing Harry he was doing some stupid hero act! But honestly! What could have made him use magic when he knows he's not supposed to? _

Hermione's inner voice was getting rather annoying. But a horrible thought crossed her mind. What if something happened to him? What if a Death Eater found him? What if the Dark Lord found him?

_Do you really think that would happen? I'm sure Dumbledore had already thought about that a long time ago. I'm sure Harry's fine, the guard should already be there, and he'll be here in a little while. _

This did little to calm her nerves.

"What are you doing in here?" a voice behind her asked, making her jump.

She turned around to see Sirius, leaning up against the door frame, a knowing look in his blue-grey eyes.

"I was just-"

"Worrying about Harry?" Sirius smiled. Hermione nodded.

"I was doing the same myself." He told her, walking in the drawing room and sitting down on the sofa.

"Do you think he's okay?" Hermione asked anxiously. Sirius smiled inwardly at her frantic state. He recalled many nights he stayed awake with Lily when James was on an Auror missions, and he would watch Lily do the same thing for hours until she was too tired to stand up.

"If he's anything like his father, I'm sure he's fine." Sirius told her smiling.

And if she was anything like Lily she wouldn't believe him until she saw him herself. She would fuss over him, looking him over for any maimed limbs or cuts. And then she would yell at him for worrying her so much.

"You remind me of Lily." Sirius told her, trying to distract her.

"How? I look nothing like her." Hermione said dismissively.

"You may not look like her but you sure do act like her. I can remember many nights I stayed up with her while James was away on Auror mission. She would pace, until she could barely stand up straight. I would tell her he was fine, but she wouldn't believe it until she saw for herself."

Hermione smiled sheepishly.

"You have a temper just like her, your both muggle-born, and you're both the brightest witches of your age. And she loved James, just like you love Harry." He smiled at her.

Her eyes widened and blush graced her cheeks.

"We're just friends." She said quickly, looking everywhere and anywhere but Sirius's eyes.

"And your both stubborn and terrible liars."

Hermione's shoulders slumped, defeated.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" she asked him quietly.

"I swear on Merlin's best pair of pants." He told her solemnly.

Despite her somber mood, she giggled. She sat down next to Sirius on the sofa, tucking her legs under her. She studied Sirius for a moment, before she asked hesitantly,

"Do….do you think he loves me?"

His bark like laughter made her jump.

"If he's anything like James, without a doubt. He always went for the smart ones. I think it's a Potter thing," seeing she was still unsure he continued gently, "Hermione, I may not know my god son all that well, but from what I've seen of the two of you together, the way he looks at you is the same way James looked at Lily. When I see you two together, it's almost like their still here." He smiled at her.

She mulled this over for a few seconds.

"Everyone thought that Harry and Ginny would end up together. You know, the next Lily and James Potter, reincarnated. Even I thought that for a while." She admitted softly.

"Don't get me wrong, Ginny looks like Lily with the red-hair and I like her, but I know that if Lily was still here, she would have loved you and wanted you for her son. And I don't think I could have chosen someone better for my god son. I know you will love him and care for him and protect him, just as much as Lily did for James."

Hermione smiled, albeit sadly.

"You miss them don't you?" she asked softly.

"There's not a day that goes by that I wish I could change the past and make someone else their secret keeper. Sometimes I feel like I should be locked up in Azkaban," he said quietly, "James was my brother in many ways, and Lily was like my sister. I would have died to protect them."

"Do you think you'll ever be free?" she asked him.

"As long as Fudge is in office, no. But maybe someday I'll be free."

Hermione sighed sadly, "I hope so. Harry needs you."

"As long as he has someone like you and Ron around, he'll be fine. He couldn't have better friends." Sirius said.

Hermione blushed at the compliment.

"I never was told how you guys met." Sirius said after a moments of silence.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Harry pulled his usual hero act and rescued me from troll in our first year. It was Halloween night and Ronald had made me cry, so I ran into the girls' lavatory. During the feast, someone had let a troll in the castle and it came into the girl's bathroom. Instead of going back to their dormitories like they we're supposed to, they came into the girls' bathroom, Harry jumped onto the trolls back, while Ronald levitated the trolls club out of his hand and hit him over the head with it."

Sirius snorted with laughter, "That sounds like something James would have done."

"By the time Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and Quirrell got there, the toll was knocked out and girls' bathroom was a disaster. Knowing that they would get in trouble, I lied and said I went looking for the troll because I had read about them but had never seen one up close, and that Harry and Ron came to save me."

"After a lecture of how stupid it was for me to chase after a troll just because I had read about them, McGonagall awarded us five points each saying not only was it stupid, it was very brave. Professor Snape was not pleased." Hermione giggled slightly.

"Oh, Snivellus. The greasy git." Sirius laughed.

"Sirius, why does Snape hate Harry so much?" Hermione asked. Sirius sighed,

"James and Severus hated each other ever since we were kids. James was jealous of Severus and Severus was jealous of James. Me? I just didn't like the guy."

Hermione was confused, "Why would they be jealous of each other?"

Sirius sighed again, "Lily was friends with Severus way before their Hogwarts years, and they spent all their time together. James had a crush on Lily since we started Hogwarts," Sirius rolled his eyes, "He annoyed her to no end. She even hexed him a few times, but he was relentless. Anyway, James was jealous because Severus had Lilly, even though it wasn't like that, despite what Severus wanted, she never felt that way about him."

Hermione's eyes widened, "You mean Professor Snape loved Lily?"

"Oh yes, it was obvious to anyone. But she didn't return those feelings, and that was mainly the reason their friendship ended, she started dating James. And Severus I suspect was always jealous of James because he ended up with Lily, and because he was popular, and it might also be possible that he didn't like us because of all the pranks we pulled on him." Sirius said the last part sheepishly at Hermione's scolding glance. So much like Lily's it was scary.

"So Professor Snape holds a grudge against Harry because of what happened between him and James? But that was ages ago! Sorry." She added hastily at Sirius sharp glance.

"It wasn't that long ago," he mumbled, "but yes, and the fact that every time he looks at Harry he sees James, but when he looks in his eyes he sees Lily. Harry may look just like James; his eyes are just like Lily's. And seeing as how things ended badly between Severus and Lily, it's a painful reminder of his past."

"It's still no excuse to treat him the way he does." Hermione said fiercely and stubbornly.

Sirius smiled. So much like Lily. Fiercely protective of the ones she loved.

"So when did Lily and James start dating?" Hermione asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Ironically in their fifth year." He told her.

"How is that ironic?" she asked him confused.

"You'll see." He told her evasively, getting up. He walked out into the hall, and a moment later she heard hushed voices. Hermione thought her heart was going to beat out of her chest, her palms went slick with sweat, and butterflies assaulted her stomach, fluttering anxiously.

_Sweet Merlin! I haven't even seen him yet! _She thought to herself hastily.

Sirius greeted his God son at the door, pulling him into his arms and hugging him fiercely.

"Alright there, Harry?" he asked him pulling away.

"I'm fine." Harry replied. Sirius took a moment to look at his God son; it stunned him every time he looked at him. It was almost like James was still here, only a younger version.

Harry was taller, still on the thin side, but he was building up. He was losing his child like roundness; his features were more defined his jaw strong. He wasn't the little third year that saved him from the charms tower. He was growing up.

Sirius gripped his shoulders for a few more seconds before he let go, a knowing smile starting to creep onto his face.

"I think someone in there would like to see you." He gestured behind him to the drawing room. Harry looked at him confused, but let him push him towards the lounge.

He barely had a second to take in the room before his vision was obscured by a mane of bushy brown hair. He was surrounded by her familiar scent. Vanilla, with a hint of jasmine and cinnamon. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace.

Sirius watched from the door way, a smile lighting up his face as he watched the two embrace. The scene reminded him of one a long time ago when James had returned from a particularly long Auror mission. He had barely got through the door before Lily was all over him, threatening to hex him for scaring her so much.

"Just like Lily and James." Remus murmured from behind him. Sirius nodded in agreement, watching for a few more minutes before he gave them some privacy.

**Kind off a weird way to end the chapter I know but don't fret there is more to come! It may be a few days before I update next because I have stupid summer reading I have to do before school starts. Whoppie! **

**(And if you didn't know that was me being sarcastic) **

**So let me know what you think! Ideas are totally awesome and if you have any just let me know! :)**

**Lots of love and chocolate frogs, **

**Bri :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello faithful readers. I know it's taken me little while to update, but I had a few issues with this chapter. It took me a while to get the flow of it, but I think I got it! :) Thank you so much for the reviews, I hope I get more, but thank you so much for your support! :) I'm having a lot of fun writing this story, and I hope you guys are having just as much fun reading it! :) **

**So I present to you, a new chapter!**

**As always I own nothing, not the hot guys, or the magic or Dobby or the really awesome castle. It's really sad to admit that.**

Relief flooded through Hermione. He was here, he was safe. That mantra kept repeating through her head until it finally set in. She could breathe again.

In her relief she started to ramble,

"I'm so happy you're all right. I was so worried, I heard about the trial and they just can't expel you, they just can't. I realized my letters were complete and utter rubbish, but I was sworn to secrecy. He thought it was best if you didn't know anything, but I disagreed, I think I put up a rather good fight, but we've got LOADS to tell you, I've got a lot to tell you! I had a talk with Sirius and-"

"Breathe 'Mione." Harry told her amused.

She let out a breath, smiling sheepishly, "Sorry, I've just been so worried about you. Are you alright?" she asked, truly concerned.

"I'm fine, I've fought off more than two dementors at time, remember?"

Hermione nodded, "How could I forget?"

A silence ensued, and Hermione took the chance to really observe him. She noticed the dark circles under his eyes, but it was the eyes that made her stop. They were warm, but the usual sparkle wasn't there. The hint of mischief that was always lurking under the surface was gone, replaced with an anger and hauntingness that it made her heart clench painfully. She reached out before she could stop herself, and stroked his cheek.

"Oh, Harry," She said softly, "How are you really?"

"I've been better, but I'm doing alright." He told her quietly. She nodded and decided to change the subject.

"Well I expect everyone wants to see you so maybe we should-"

"Wait."

Hermione looked up at him questioningly. Harry really just wanted to spend time with her right now, just her.

"I really don't care to see anyone right now, there just going to want to know about the dementors and the trial and….I really don't care to talk about that right now so….d'you think maybe we could just….stay down here for a while?"

Hermione smiled, "Of course Harry."

He sat down on the sofa, Hermione following suit.

"So what is this place?" he asked her looking around.

"Headquarters for The Order of the Phoenix, a secret organization, Dumbledore is in it, he founded it. It's the people that fought against Voldemort last time, and it's also Sirius's childhood home."

Harry raised his eyebrows. This was not a place he would want to grow up. It was dark and depressing, and it looked like it held a lot of dark magic.

"Been talking a lot with Sirius, have you?" he asked her. For some reason, Hermione blushed.

"When I heard about what happened, I was a nervous wreck, so he started talking to me to take my mind off things."

"Must have been one conversation." He teased, making her blush even more.

"It was about you actually, and your parents." She said.

"My parents?" Harry asked, confused.

"He told me I reminded him of your mom, with the way I was worrying over you," She admitted quietly, "He told me stories about your parents, about their Hogwarts years and even a an interesting story about Snape." She giggled.

"Seriously?"

She nodded, "And I think now I know why he despises you." She teased.

"And why is that?" he asked her.

"He and your mother were best friends, but he liked her a lot more than just a best friend."

"You mean-?"

"Yep, he fancied her, and then when she started dating your dad-whom he already hated-they got into a fight, ending their friendship."

"But why would he hate me for that?"

"Honestly," she rolled her eyes, "Everyone tells you that you look like your father, and then you have your-"

"-Mother's eyes." Harry finished for her, the pieces finally fitting.

"So Snape holds a grudge against me because he loved my mom, but she dated my dad and because I look like my dad, so he thinks I'll act like my dad, but when he looks at me he also sees my mom." He mulled this over for a few seconds

"There still something missing, if he loved my mom so much, why would he hate me? Wouldn't he be nice to me?"

"That's what I thought, but Sirius wouldn't tell me." Said Hermione.

"I guess that something for me to ask Sirius about."

"So why were you guys talking about me?" Harry asked her.

"Um…Er….I-it's probably not a good time to discuss this with you, you have enough to worry about." She said hastily. Harry became suspicious. Hermione told him everything no matter what was going on. He was slightly annoyed that she was treating him like some delicate little flower, but he was more worried that something was wrong.

"Is everything alright?" he asked her.

"Of course, everything is fine, it's brilliant." She said a little too quickly, blushing slightly.

"Are you sure?" he pressed.

"I-"she tried, but caught herself. Hermione hated lying to him, she really did but she wasn't so sure that this was the right time to tell him her feelings.

"And don't lie to me." Harry added at her hesitation.

_Wait to go Granger, you're in it now._

Just as she was about to open her mouth to speak, Mrs. Weasley popped her head in.

"Sorry to interrupt dears, but the meetings about to start, you best head up stairs. I'll call you down when dinner is ready."

_Saved by the bell, _Hermione thought dryly. She jumped up off the couch as if it burned her.

"Right, come on, I'm sure everyone's anxious to see you-" she turned to leave, but Harry grabbed her wrist.

"We'll talk about this later." It wasn't a question or a demand, it was a plea.

Hermione hesitated, but nodded. Harry, satisfied with her answer, followed her up the stairs. They passed moth eaten curtains, to which Harry assumed lead to another door—oh how wrong he was—, they passed shrunken heads on plaques, on a closer inspection, he noticed they were heads of former house elves.

Harry was having a rather hard time imaging his God father living here.

When they reached the second landing, Hermione took a right and opened a door.

The first thing that caught Harry's eye was the shocking burst of red hair.

That red head of hair belonged to his best friend.

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed, jumping off the bed he was sitting on, and walking over to them. Ron was grinning at him, and for some reason, Harry was slightly annoyed.

"Hello, Ron." Harry said coolly.

"How've you been mate?" he asked cheerily. Whether it was the month of not knowing anything and being told to just behave or it was the fact that his best friends were keeping things from him, or just had been attacked by dementors and not getting an ounce of a 'well done', for some reason Harry lost it with that one, innocent question.

"Been better, you know, with the dementors and all-" Harry let the sarcasm heavily lace his voice—"then being stuck at the Dursely's for a month, looking over my shoulder for any Death Eater's looking to attack me right in the middle of the street, watching the news every hour of the day, nicking papers out of bins 'cause that's about the only way I'll know anything, you know, with Dumbledore making my friends swear not to tell me anything. I can't say that I've been well."

"Dumbledore thought it was a good idea."

"Yeah he thought you'd be safest with the muggles-"

"And he thought it best that I didn't know anything, because that would somehow make my life easier, but I guess he was wrong on both accounts." Harry said bitterly.

"Harry we really wanted to tell you-"

"CAN'T HAVE WANTED TO THAT MUCH, CAN YOU, OR YOU'D HAVE SENT ME AN OWL, BUT _DUMBELDORE MADE YOU SWEAR-"_

"It's not like we've been in the meetings! It's not like-"

"SO YOU HAVEN'T BEEN IN THE MEETINGS, BIG DEAL! YOU'VE STILL BEEN HERE HAVEN'T YOU? YOU'VE STILL BEEN TOGETHER, HAVEN'T YOU? ME, I'VE BEEN STUCK AT THE DURSELY'S FOR A MONTH! AND I'VE HANDLED MORE THAN THE TWO'VE YOU HAVE EVER MANAGED AND DUMBLEDORE KNOWS IT—WHO SAVED THE SOURCER'S STONE? WHO GOT RID OF RIDDLE? WHO SAVED BOTH OF YOUR SKINS FROM THE DEMENTORS?"

Every bitter and hateful thought Harry had over the last month came flowing out; his frustration of not knowing, of all of them being here together. It all became too much.

"WHO HAD TO GET PAST DRAGONS AND SPHINXES AND EVERY OTHER FOUL THING LAST YEAR? WHO SAW HIM COMEBACK? WHO WATCHED HIM KILL CEDRIC DIGGORY? WHO HAD TO ESCAPE FROM HIM? ME!"

Ron was standing there, his jaw on the floor. And Hermione had tears in her eyes. Harry's heart broke at the sight. He didn't mean to yell at her. He didn't mean to yell at Ron. And what made this even worse? He felt much better.

Harry stood in the middle of the room, panting, his throat hurting from all the shouting, but he felt better than he has in weeks. He looked at his friends, seeing the shock and the hurt on their faces, and he felt ashamed. He looked away from them and walked over to the window.

He stared out into the night, knowing that there were Death Eater's out there, doing deeds for their beloved master. The thought made him sick to his stomach.

"Voldemort." Harry said. He didn't need to turn around to know that Ron flinched at the name.

"What about him?" Hermione asked quietly, and, Harry noticed, quite cautiously, as if he would explode all over again. The shame he felt before, increased.

"Do you know what he's up to?"

"It's like we said Harry, we haven't been to the meetings, we're not allowed. But we've heard some things from the Extendable Ears, we don't know the details, but we have a general idea." She replied.

"Extendable -?"

"Extendable Ears, Fred and George have been inventing them, quite useful. But we had to stop using them; mum found out and went berserk. Fred and George had to hide them before mom started binning them, but we got a good bit of use out of them before mum knew what was going on. We know that some of the Order is following known Death Eaters, keeping tabs on them y'know-"

"—some of them are working on recruiting more people to the order-"Hermione said.

"—and some of them are standing guard over something." Ron said. "They're always talking about guard duty."

"Couldn't have been me, could it?" Harry didn't mean for it to come out as sarcastic as it sounded.

"Oh, yeah." Ron said, comprehension dawning. Harry sighed, and turned around, looking anywhere but Ron and Hermione.

The silence was deafening, so Harry decided to break it.

"So in your letter's you said you've been busy."

"We have," Harry winced at Hermione's quick answer, "We've been decontaminating this place. It's been empty for ages and stuff's been breeding in here. We've managed to clean out the kitchen, and most of the bedrooms, I think we're doing the drawing room tomorrow—ARRGH!"

With two loud cracks, Fred and George had materialized out of thin air in the middle of the room, both grinning madly.

"Stop doing that!" Hermione shrieked. They just ignored her with a roll of their eyes.

"Hello Harry." George said, beaming at him. "We thought we heard your dulcet tones."

"You don't want to bottle up your anger like that, Harry, let it all out." Fred teased, also beaming. "There might be a couple of people fifty miles away who didn't hear you."

Harry, despite his former mood, found himself grinning right along with them.

"I see you passed your Apparation tests, then?" Harry asked.

"With distinction." Fred said with a wave of his hand.

"It would have taken you about thirty seconds longer to walk up the stairs." Ron said, annoyed.

"Time is Galleons, little brother." Fred said. "Anyway, Harry, you're interfering with reception." At Harry's raised eyebrow, he explained, "Extendable Ears." He held up the flesh colored string, which Harry now saw was trailing out and onto the landing. "We're trying to hear what's going on down stairs."

"You'll want to be careful," Ron warned, staring at the ear, "If mum sees one of those again…."

"It's worth the risk, that's a major meeting their having." Fred told him.

The door opened and a long mane of flaming red hair came into the room.

"Oh, hello Harry." Ginny said brightly. "I thought I heard your voice."

Turning to Fred and George she said, "It's no go with the Extendable Ears; she's gone and put an Imperturbable charm on the kitchen door."

"How d'you know?" George asked, looking crestfallen.

"Tonks told me how to find out." Ginny told him. "You just chuck stuff at the door and if it doesn't make contact with the door, it's been Imperturbed. I've been flicking Dungbombs at it from the top of the stairs and they just soar away from it, so there's no way Extendable Ears will be able to get under the gap."

Fred heaved a deep sigh, "Shame. I'd really like to know what old Snapes been up to."

"Snapes here?" Harry asked, shooting a quick glance at Hermione, who looked at him knowingly.

"Yeah." George replied, carefully shutting the door and sitting down on one of the beds, Fred and Ginny following. "Giving a report. Top secret."

"Git." Fred muttered.

"He's on our side now." Hermione reminded him.

Ron snorted, "Doesn't stop him from being a greasy git. The way he looks at us when he sees us…"

"Bill doesn't like him either." Ginny added, as if that settled the matter.

"Is Bill here?" Harry asked. "I thought he was in Egypt."

"He applied for a desk job so he can come home and work for the order," Fred said, smirking slightly. "Says he misses the tombs but there are compensations."

"What d'you mean?"

"Remember Fleur Delacour?" George asked him. At Harry's nod he continued, "Well she got a job at Gringotts to _emmprove 'er Eeenglish-"_

"—and Bill's been giving her private lessons." Fred snickered. Harry grinned, Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled slightly, Ginny giggled, and Ron's ears went red.

"Charlie's in the Order too, but he's still in Romania, Dumbledore wants as many foreign wizard's brought in as possible, so Charlie has been making contacts on his days off." George told him.

"Couldn't Percy do that?" Harry asked. Immediately the room went tense and all the Weasley's and Hermione shared significant looks.

"Whatever you do, don't mention Percy in front of mum and dad." Ron told Harry in a tense voice.

"Why not?"

"Because every time Percy's name is mentioned, Dad breaks whatever he's holding and Mum starts crying." Fred told him.

"It's been awful." Ginny said sadly.

"I think we're all well shut of him." George said with an uncharacteristic frown on his face.

"What happened?" Harry asked bewildered.

"Dad and Percy had a row."

Harry raised an eyebrow, and they proceeded to tell him what had happened between Percy and they're dad. Now Percy had never been Harry's favorite out of all the Weasley children but out of respect he was pleasant to Percy, but he couldn't say he was surprised that he put his career before his family. But that also didn't mean he wasn't upset or angry with him for doing that to the Weasley's.

"Mum's been in a right state, you know—crying and stuff. She came up to London to try and talk to Percy but he slammed the door in her face. I dunno what he does if he meets Dad at work—ignores him I s'pose." Ron said bitterly.

"But Percy _must _know that Voldemort's back." Harry said slowly, ignoring all the wincing and flinching that came when he said his name. "He's not stupid, he must know that your mum and dad wouldn't risk everything without proof—"

"Yeah, well, your name got dragged into the row," Ron said, shooting Harry a furtive look. "Percy said the only evidence was your word and….I dunno….I guess that's not good enough for him."

"Percy takes the _Daily Prophet _very seriously." Hermione said with disgust.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked her confused. Her eyes flickered up to meet his for the first time since his outburst.

"Haven't you….haven't you been getting the _Daily Prophet_?" she asked him hesitantly.

"Of course I have!" Harry said loudly and pretended not to notice her wince.

"Well, have you been reading it?" she asked him nervously.

"Not cover to cover." Harry admitted in a softer tone.

"Well you need to read it cover to cover in order to pick it up, but they—Er—mention your name a couple of times a week." She admitted.

"But I'd have seen-"

"Not if you've only been reading the front page, you wouldn't," Hermione said; shaking her head slightly, disgust filling her tone. "I'm not talking big articles. They just slip your name in, like some standing joke."

"What d'you—?"

"It's quite nasty actually. They're just building off of Skeeter's stuff." Hermione said angrily.

"I thought she wasn't writing for them anymore?"

"Oh no, she kept her promise—not that she's got any choice." Hermione added proudly. "But she laid the foundation for what trying to do right now."

"Which is what?" Harry asked, impatience seeping into his tone.

"Remember how she had written about you collapsing all over the place and saying your scar was hurting and all that?"

"Yeah." It was very unlikely that he would forget about that.

"Well they've been writing about you as though you're some deluded, attention-seeking person who thinks he's some great tragic hero or something." Hermione said very quickly, as if waiting for him to jump in and yell at her. Harry felt the shame wash over him all over again. "They keep slipping in snide comments about you. If some far-fetched story appears they say something like 'a tale worthy of Harry Potter' or if someone has had a funny accident or anything it's 'let's hope he doesn't have a scar on his forehead or we'll be asked to worship him next-'"

"I don't want anyone to worship me—"Harry began hotly.

"I know you don't." Hermione said anxiously, that frightened look in her eyes again. "I _know_, Harry. But don't you see what they're doing? They want to turn you into someone nobody will believe. Fudge is behind it, I'll be anything. They want wizards on the street to think you're just some stupid boy who's a bit of a joke, who tells ridiculous tall stories because he loves being famous and wants to keep it going."

"I didn't ask—I didn't want—_Voldemort killed my parents!_" Harry sputtered. "I got famous because he murdered my family but couldn't kill me! Who wants to be famous for that? Don't they think I'd rather it's never-"

"We _know,_ Harry." Ginny said earnestly.

"And of course they didn't report anything about dementors attacking you." Hermione told him angrily, a fire in her brown eyes that made Harry slightly nervous. _Well, _Harry thought to himself, grinning slightly, _at least it's not directed at me. _He realized Hermione was still talking and tuned back into her tirade.

"—I bet they were told to keep quiet about that. Dementors attacking someone would be big news. I'm surprised they haven't reported that broke the Statue of Secrecy, it would go so well with the image of you as being someone stupid show-off, I think they're buying their time until you're expelled-"she was so lost in her ranting that she missed the look he threw her-"then they're really gonna go to town—I mean if you're expelled." She added, finally catching the expression of disbelief on his face. She smiled sheepishly at him, blushing slightly. Harry rolled his eyes, but grinned at her none the less.

But they were on the subject of the trial and that's not something he really wanted to talk about. He thought around for a change of subject, but was saved from doing so when they heard footsteps up the stairs.

Fred and George threw quick looks of panic at one another before scrambling to reel in the Extendable Ear, while the rest just watched on amused. Just as they had reeled it in, the door opened, and Fred quickly shoved it in his pocket, just as Mrs. Weasley's plump figure appeared in the door way.

Her eyes scanned the twins all too innocent expressions suspiciously, but must have decided against asking what they were up too. With the twins, she probably figured she was better off not knowing. Looking over at the rest of the group she smiled.

"The meetings over and dinner's almost done so you can come down stairs." she told them, looking over at Harry she added, "Everyone's anxious to see you."

Just as she was about to leave she turned around casting another suspicious look around.

"By the way, who left all those Dungbombs outside the door?" she asked, and Harry was positive she looked over at Fred and George.

It was Ginny who spoke up, "It was Crookshanks, he loves playing with them."

Harry admired the way she was able to look directly into her mother's eyes and lie straight out, especially when Mrs. Weasley looked so suspicious.

That answer seemed to satisfy her thought, because her face brightened, all suspicion gone.

"O, I thought it might have been Kreacher, he keeps doing odd things like that. Now don't forget to keep your voices down in the hall and Ginny what did you do to your hands? Go and wash them before dinner please…."

Ginny grimaced but followed her mother out of the door. The twins gave a quick wave then disappeared from the room with a loud _crack!_ Ron, just at the mention of food, flew out the door, leaving Harry alone with Hermione, who was looking at him, as if ready for him to yell at her again now that everyone had gone. The sight of her so nervous made his stomach clinch in shame.

"Mione…" Harry began, but she stopped him.

"Don't worry about it Harry, I knew you would be angry, and I don't blame you, but you have to understand, Dumbledore kept us in the drawing room until we swore we wouldn't tell you anything. I was all for staying, but he eventually brought me down, telling me it was for your safety, reminding me that you had already been through so much already and well….." she trailed off.

"It still doesn't make it okay that I yelled at you. I was angry and frustrated, and I took it out on you. I'm sorry." He whispered to her. She smiled at him, her eyes soft and gentle. She walked over to him and hugged him tightly.

"It's alright." She whispered. He smiled into her hair, finally content.

**Now I don't know about you, but I felt that's how this chapter needed to end. I promise we'll eventually get around to some Harmony moments, but for now I need to get all this Order crap out of the way, then we can get onto the mushy stuff that were all looking forward to.**

**How do you think I should go about that any way? I kind of have a vague idea, but I would love your input! And also do think I'm kind of dragging this part of the book out? Let me know please what you think, I can take it. ;) **

**Remember! Review, Review, Review! They make me happy.**

**Happiness and Hippogriff's,**

**Bri ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes, this is a chapter (: I'm really sorry for not updating for almost six months. I should've warned you, I'm terrible with updates. I'll start writing something and then I lose interest and leave it for a while, I do that a lot. I have to be in the right mind frame to write something, especially when it comes to fanfics. I bounce from Twilight, to Harry Potter, to Vampire Dairies, to which ever. If I'm not into it, then I won't write it. And on top of that, I went back to school this year, before I was home schooled so I had all the time in the world to write, so adjusting to school and studying, it played a role in not updating. But last weekend was the Harry Potter marathon on ABC Family, and naturally I watched it, and therefore, regained interest in my story. I had started this chapter, intent on updating but I put it aside, so I went back to it and finished it, and wellah! Another chapter! I didn't proof read this so I'm sorry about any spelling mistakes or anything else. I really hope you guys like it (:**

**As always, all the credit goes to JK Rowling, sadly not me. If so, Harry and Hermione would've been together from the start. **

"Why do we have to be so quiet?" Harry whispered to Hermione.

"Because of-"

She was cut off by a commotion downstairs.

_Crash! _

"Tonks!" Mrs. Weasley cried exasperated.

"I'm sorry!" Tonks wailed. "It's this stupid umbrella stand-"

Tonks never got to finish her sentence, because in the next second, she was drowned out by an awful, earsplitting, bloodcurdling, scream.

The moth eaten curtains that Harry and Hermione were passing, flew open, revealing not a door, but a portrait of an old woman with greying, jet black hair, yellowing skin, who was screaming at the top of her lungs, as if being tortured. Her grey-blue eyes rolled into the back of her head, drool coming out of her thin lips. To say Harry was horrified would be an understatement.

Her screaming awoke all the other portraits in the hall and they started screaming along with her.

Harry clapped his hands over his ears, as Moony and Mrs. Weasley rushed over and tried to shut the curtains, but they wouldn't shut, and only seemed to make her screech louder, her hands coming up and scratching against the glass, as if trying to tear their faces off.

"_Filth! Mutants! Half-breeds! Mudbloods! Scum! By products of dirt and vileness! Freaks, be gone from this place! How dare you befoul the house of my fathers-"_

Tonks kept apologizing over and over, while fixing the umbrella stand—which, Harry realized, was a troll's foot—she had tripped over. Mrs. Weasley abandoned the attempt to fix the curtains, and ran down the hall, stunning the portraits as she went, almost knocking into Sirius, who was running down the hall to help Moony.

As soon as he came into, the lady started screaming louder.

"_You! Blood traitor, abomination, shame of my flesh!" _

"Shut up!" Sirius roared.

"_How dare you talk to me, you blood traitor! I am ashamed to call you my son-"_

"Well I'm ashamed to call you my mother, so SHUT UP!" with one good pull, they managed to shut the curtains. The screams died down, and then quieted. Panting slightly, Sirius swept his long dark hair out of his eyes, and turned to smile grimly at Harry.

"I see you've had the unpleasant pleasure of meeting my mother." Sirius told him.

"That is your mother?" Harry asked, trying to keep the surprise out of his voice.

"Shocking isn't it?" Sirius said in a slightly amused tone.

"A bit."

Sirius smiled, "We've been trying to get that down for weeks, but I think the old bat put a Permanent Sticking charm on the back of the canvas. But let's go down stairs before they wake up again."

Harry nodded, suppressing a shudder.

The kitchen was located in the basement. It was scarcely less gloomy than the rest of the house, a cavernous room with rough stone walls. Most of the light coming from the lager fire place at the far end of the room. A haze of pipe smoke hung in the air like a battle fumes, through which loomed the menacing shapes of heavy iron pots and pans hanging from the ceiling. Many chairs had been crammed into the space from the meeting and a long table sitting in the middle of the room, littered with parchment, goblets, old _Daily Prophets_, and a heap of what appeared to be rags.

Mr. Weasley and the oldest of the Weasley clan, Bill, were sitting at the end of the tables, heads bent in a quite conversation.

Harry sneaked a peek at some of the parchment that was laying on the table; it looked like a plan of a building, hasty hand writing here and there. Mrs. Weasley, noticing Harry's attention straying, cleared her throat, causing Mr. Weasley look up through his horn-rimmed glasses.

"Harry, it's good to see you again!" Mr. Weasley said, hurrying forward to greet him. He grabbed Harry's hand, shaking it.

"Journey alright Harry?" Bill asked rolling up the parchment hastily, grabbing all of them at once. "Mad-eye didn't make you come via Greenland?"

"He tried." Tonks said, walking over to help Bill, and immediately sending a candle toppling onto the last roll of parchment. "Oh no—sorry—"

"Here, dear." Mrs. Weasley sighed wearily, repairing the parchment with a wave of her wand. With the flash of her charm Harry caught sight of the wording on the parchment. It looked like some sort of schedule, but as soon as he saw it was gone, snatched up into Mrs. Weasley's hand.

"This sort of thing ought to be cleared up right after the meeting." She snapped, irritated.

Bill took out his wand, muttered, _"Evanesco!" _and Harry watched as the scrolls vanished.

"Have a seat Harry," Sirius told him, gesturing to a chair. "You've met Mundungus, haven't you?"

The thing that Harry had thought was a pile of rags let out a prolonged grunting snort, jerking awake.

"Some'n say m' name?" Mundungus muttered sleepily, "I 'gree with Sirius…"

He raised a rather grubby hand as if voting, his droopy, blood shot eyes unfocused. Ginny giggled, while Hermione rolled her eyes and snorted.

"The meeting's over Dung." Sirius informed him as they all sat down at the table. "Harry's here."

"Eh?" Mundungus grunted, peering balefully at Harry through his matted ginger hair. "Blimey so 'e 'as. Yeah…you all right 'arry?"

"Yeah." Harry said.

Mundungus nodded while he fumbled through his pockets nervously. He produced a grimy looking, black pipe. He stuck it in his mouth, ignited the end of it with his wand, and took a deep pull. Great billowing clouds of grey smoke enveloped him in seconds.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not do that in the kitchen?" Mrs. Weasley asked exasperated. She waved the smoke away with a wave of her wand.

"Sorry Molly." Mundungus said sheepishly.

"And if you want dinner before midnight I'm going to need some help. Not you Harry, you've had a long journey." She added as Harry made his way to get up.

"What can I do Molly?" Tonks asked enthusiastically bounded forward eagerly.

Mrs. Weasley hesitated, looking apprehensive.

"I—er—why don't you rest you have had a long journey as well, I'll be quite alright."

"No, no, I want to help." Tonks said brightly, knocking over a chair as she hurried over to the dresser to help Ginny gather the cutlery. Mrs. Weasley looked like she wanted to say something, but soon dismissed it, but she continued to watch Tonks closely.

Soon a series of heavy knives where chopping up meats and vegetables of their own accord, supervised by Mr. Weasley, while Mrs. Weasley stirred a cauldron dangling over the fire.

Harry sat at the table with Sirius and Mundungus, who was still blinking up at him mournfully.

"Seen old Figgy since?" he asked Harry.

"No," Harry eyed him for a second before he finished, "I haven't seen anyone."

"See, I wouldn't 'ave left," Mundungus began, leaning forward a pleading note in his voice, "but I 'ad a good business opportunity-"

Sirius cut him off, rolling his eyes making Harry laugh, "Had a good summer so far?" he asked.

Harry's laugh faded and he shook his head grimly, "No, it's been lousy."

Sirius barked out a laugh

"I know how you feel, been locked up in this house for a month." He told Harry, giving him a sympathetic smile.

"Why?" Harry asked curiously.

"Because the Ministry of Magic is still after me, and Voldemort will know all about me being an Animagus by now, Wormtail would've of told him by now, so my big disguise is useless. There's not much I can be doing for the Order…so Dumbledore feels." He added fatly. Harry could understand, he too was not happy with the Headmaster at the moment. He felt an sudden rush of affection and sympathy for his godfather.

He escaped Azkaban to be free, not to be held prisoner in his dark childhood home, going mad with boredom. Harry knew what it was like to sit on the sidelines and watch people getting hurt all around you, wanting to help, but not being able to.

He felt that way a few months ago, when he watched helplessly as Cedric died right in front of his eyes. He relieved that moment and that feeling every time he closed his eyes.

"At least you know what's been going on." He said, a hint of hardness slipping into his tone.

Sirius snorted, "Oh yeah, listening to Snapes reports, having to take all of his snide comments about how he's out there risking his neck, while I sit here on my backside, having a nice comfortable time, asking how the cleanings going-"

"What cleaning?" Harry asked.

"Trying to make this place fit for human habitation," he said, waving his hand around the dismal kitchen, "no one's lived here for ten years, not since my dear old mother died, unless you count her old house-elf, and he's gone around the bend, hasn't cleaned anything for years-"

"Sirius?" Mundungus asked, completely oblivious to Harry's and Sirius's conversation, studying an empty goblet, "this solid silver, mate?"

The glare Sirius was shooting Mundungus was replaced with a look of disgust at the goblet in his hand.

"Yes," Sirius answered, "finest fifteenth-century, goblin-wrought silver embossed with the Black family crest."

"That'd come off, though." Mundungus said, polishing the goblet with his sleeve. Sirius gave him a look and Harry snorted in amusement.

"Fred—Gorge—NO JUST CARRY THEM!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked.

Harry, Sirius and Mundungus looked up, startled, and ducked out of the way a split second later. Fred and George had bewitched a large cauldron full of stew, a large pitcher filled with butterbeer, and a heavy wooden breadboard, complete with a knife, hurtling through the air towards them. The cauldron full of stew skidded across the table, stopping just shy of the edge, leaving a black burn mark across the table, the pitcher of butterbeer fell, spilling its contents everywhere, and the knife slipped of the board and landed point down and quivering ominously where Sirius's hand had been seconds before.

"FOR HAVEN'S SAKE!" Mrs. Weasley screamed, "THERE WAS NO NEED—I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS—JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE ALLOWED TO USE MAGIC DOES NOT MEAN YOU HAVE TO WHIP YOUR WANDS OUT FOR EVERY TINY LITTLE THING!"

"We were just trying to save a bit of time!" said Fred, hurrying over and wrenching the knife out of the table, "sorry Sirius, mate—didn't mean to-"

But Harry and Sirius were too busy laughing, Sirius just waving off Fred's apology. Mundungus, who had toppled out of his chair during the fiasco, was pulling himself up, cursing under his breath and throwing the boys a disgruntled look.

"Boys," Mr. Weasley began, lifting the stew to the center of the table, "your mother's right, you're supposed to show a sense of responsibility now that you've come of age-"

"—none of your brother's caused this sort of trouble!" Mrs. Weasley raged at the twins, slamming a new pitcher of butterbeer on the table, spilling almost as much. Again. "Bill didn't feel the need to Apparate every few feet! Charlie didn't need to charm everything he met! Percy-"

She stopped dead, catching her breath, her face frightened as she looked over to her husband's now wooden expression.

"Let's eat!" Bill said suddenly, sensing the rising tension in the room.

Everybody agreed and sat down and began filling their plates with food.

Harry sat back and just watched as everyone as they talked and ate, Sirius, Moony, Mr. Weasley and Bill talking quietly at the end of the table, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron were laughing along with Tonks as she changed her facial features. Harry assumed this must have been normal dinner entertainment because Ginny and Hermione were requesting their favorite noses, The twins were having their own whispered conversation, and Molly just sat in between Tonks and Mr. Weasley, listening to their conversation.

Harry smiled slightly, for the first time that summer, he didn't feel alone. This was his family, albeit dysfunctional and slightly weird, but it was his and he was thankful.

After dinner, everyone sat around, the adults drinking coffee and the teens eating a cake Mrs. Weasley had made earlier in the day. Harry dropped his fork, the waist band of his jeans feeling a little snugger than they had been since he arrived, and considering they were an old pair of Dudley's, that was saying something.

Mr. Weasley was leaned back in his chair, looking totally relaxed and peaceful, Tonks yawned widely, her nose back to normal, looking like she was ready for bed, and Sirius was petting Crookshanks, Hermione's bow legged, smushed faced cat.

"I think it's about time for bed." Mrs. Weasley yawned.

"Not just yet Molly." Sirius said, pushing away his plate and turning towards Harry, " You know, I'm surprised at you. I would've thought that the first thing you did when you got here was start asking questions about Voldemort."

The light, relaxed atmosphere turned serious and tense with the mention of the dark wizard's name. Lupin, who was about to take a sip of his coffee, set his cup down, looking wary.

"I did!" Harry said indignantly, "I asked Ron and Hermione but they said we weren't allowed in the Order-"

"And they're quite right." Mrs. Weasley interrupted, "you are much too young."

She sat bolt upright in her chair, her eyes serious and her fist clenched on the arms of her chair, all signs of drowsiness gone.

"Since when does anyone have to be a member of the Order to ask questions?" Sirius asked, "Harry's been trapped in that muggle house for a month. He's got the right to know what's been happen-"

"Hang on!" George interrupted loudly.

"How come his questions get answered?" Fred said angrily.

"We've been trying to get stuff out of you for a month and you haven't told us a stinking thing!" George cried indignantly

" 'You're too young, you're not in the Order' " said Fred in high pitched voice, that sounded uncannily like his mother's. "Harry's not even of age!"

"It's not my fault that you haven't been told what the Order's been doing." Sirius told them calmly. "That's your parents decision. Harry, on the other hand-"

"It's not up to you to decide what's good for Harry!" Mrs. Weasley said sharply, her usually kind face looking dangerous. "You haven't forgotten what Dumbledore said, I suppose?"

"Which bit?" Sirius asked, a hint of sarcasm dripping into his tone.

"The bit about not telling Harry more than he needs to know." She said, placing heavy emphasis on the last three words.

Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny's head all turned from Mrs. Weasley, to Sirius as if watching a tennis match. Ginny's mouth was open slightly, Hermione was watching Harry closely a grin playing on her lips, and Remus was keeping his eyes fixed on Sirius.

"I don't intend on telling him more than he needs to know." He told her, mimicked her tone. "I just thought that sense he was the one who saw Voldemort come back" Sirius ignored the collective shudder that went through the room and continued, "he has more right than most to—"

"He's not a member of the Order of the Phoenix!" Mrs. Weasley said shrilly. "He's only fifteen-"

"—and he's dealt with as much, if not more, than most in the Order-"

"No one is denying what he's done!" said Mrs. Weasley, her voice rising even more. "But he's still-"

"He's not a child!" Sirius shouted impatiently, slamming his fists on the table, making everyone jump.

"He's not an adult either!" Mrs. Weasley shouted back, rising from her chair, matching Sirius's temper. "He's not _James_, Sirius!"

"I'm well aware of who he is, Molly." Sirius said coldly.

"I'm not sure you are!" Mrs. Weasley snapped. "Sometimes, the way you talk about him it's as if you got your best friend back!"

"What's wrong with that?" Harry demanded.

"What's wrong, Harry, is that you are not your father no matter how much you might look like him." Mrs. Weasley told him, her eyes still boring into Sirius's. "You are still at school and adults responsible for you should not forget it!"

Before Sirius could reply, Harry stood up, anger bubbling up inside. He was getting tired of the shouting match between Mrs. Weasley and Sirius and he was really getting talked about like he wasn't sitting right there.

"I'm sick of everyone thinking that they have to protect me at every turn! I've fought him since I was eleven years old! I'm the one who fought him that night in the grave yard, I watched as he killed Cedric right in front of me, I watched as he came back that night! I think I deserve to know what has been going on for the past month! I want to fight him and I want to help."

Harry's outburst startled Mrs. Weasley, who sat back down in her chair. Hermione was smiling up at him proudly, Ron was trying to stifle his laughter, Ginny's jaw was practically sitting on the table, Remus was smiling slightly, and Sirius couldn't stop smirking.

There was a few moments of silence until Mr. Weasley spoke up. "I think, Harry, that you are right."

Mrs. Weasley rounded on him, scandalized. "Arthur, you can't be serious!"

"Molly, Harry may only be fifteen, but he has dealt with more than most members have ever encountered, and he, as he pointed out, did see You-Know-Who rise again. I think he deserves to know what has been going on and what we're up against. And ultimately, the decision is not up to us."

Mrs. Weasley gaped at him, her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

"Personally," Remus began quietly and Mrs. Weasley quickly turned to him, her eyes hopeful a finally gaining an ally, "I agree with Arthur, Harry deserves to know what's going on, and it's better he hear the facts from us-not all of them," he added at her glare, "but the general idea, instead of hearing a twisted, mixed up version from the public."

His expression was mild, and when Mrs. Weasley wasn't looking, he winked at Harry. Harry, felt a grin tugging at the corner of his lips. He was pretty sure that Moony knew that some Extendable Ears had survived Mrs. Weasley's purging.

"Well," Mrs. Weasley huffed, looking around the table for support that she wouldn't find, "I can see that I'm going to be overruled . I'll just say this: Dumbledore had a reason for not wanting Harry to know too much and speaking as someone who has Harry's best interest at heart-"

"He's not your son." Sirius said quietly.

"He's as good as!" Mrs. Weasley said fiercely. "Who else has he got?"

"He's got me!" Sirius told her"

Yes," Mrs. Weasley said, her lip curling, "the thing is, it's been rather difficult for you to look after him while you've been locked up in Azkaban, hasn't it?"

Sirius rose from his chair, shaking with anger.

"Molly, you're not the only one at this table who cares about Harry." Remus cut in sharply, "Sirius, sit down."

Molly's face was flushed with anger, her face flushed with anger. Sirius slowly sat back down in his chair, his face dangerous, his blue eyes darkened in anger. Anger that was directed at Molly.

"I think Harry ought to have a say in this, as he has said and as Arthur has said." Remus continued, trying to defuse the situation, "Harry is old enough to decide for himself."

Remus looked over at Harry and Harry didn't hesitate.

"I want to know what's been going on." He said at once.

He didn't look at Mrs. Weasley when he said this. He was touched by what she had said about him being as good as her son, but as he had tried to argue, he didn't need people trying to protect him against something he had been fighting against his whole life. He was not a child.

"Very well." Mrs. Weasley said, her voice cracking. She looked over to the other teens in the room, all of whom, except for Hermione, were wearing equal amount of shock on their faces. "Ginny—Ron—Hermione—Fred—George—I want you out of this kitchen, now."

There was an instant uproar.

"We're of age!" Fred and George bellowed together.

"If Harry's allowed to, why can't I?" Ron shouted.

"Mum, I want to!" Ginny wailed.

"No!" Mrs. Weasley shouted, her eyes overbright. "I absolutely forbid-"

"Molly, you can't stop Fred and George." Mr. Weasley said tiredly. "They're of age—"

"But they're still in school-"

"But they're legally adults now." He said in the same tired voice.

Mrs. Weasley looked like she was about ready to explode.

"I—oh, all right then, Fred, George you can stay but Ron-"

"Harry'll just tell me and Hermione everything you say anyway!" Ron started hotly, but then looked over at Harry, suddenly unsure, "Won't—won't you?"

For split second, Harry thought about telling Ron that he wouldn't tell him and single word, that maybe he could get a taste of what it was like to be kept in the dark, then maybe he know what it felt like. But that thought vanished, the only proof of it being there was the pang of guilt that suddenly hit his chest.

"Yeah, 'course I will mate." He answered Ron with a smile that felt forced.

Ron grinned, but when he caught Hermione's eye, she gave him a concerned look, seeing through him.

"Fine!" Mrs. Weasley shouted, "Fine! Ginny—bed!"

Ginny looked like she wanted to protest, but with one glance at her mother's angry face, she wisely decided against it. But she didn't go quietly. Her loud, stomping footsteps could be heard all the way up the stairs, and when she reached the hall, Mrs. Black's shrieks could be heard all the way down the stairs, breaking the sudden awkward silence. Remus excused himself and quickly darted out of the room to restore the calm. Only after he returned did Sirius clear his throat and turn to Harry.

"What do you want to know?"

Hours later, after finally giving up the thought of sleep, Harry walked down the stairs, quietly so not to wake up Mrs. Black's portrait, therefore the whole house. He made his way into the drawing room, setting himself on the sofa, staring into the still burning fire.

His mind was to clouded with thoughts to sleep.

Voldemort was back and this time he was back with a vengeance. He as no longer the spirit that fed off of Professor Quirrell that he defeated first year, he was no longer a ghost in a diary, manipulating people through a diary. He was real, and he was back and there was nothing Harry could do to stop him this time.

This time it wasn't just him facing him, it was other people he cared about. Other people lives were at stake of helping him get rid of Voldemort for good. It made him sick to know that other people, people he cared about, were going to die. Sirius, Remus, Molly, Arthur, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, all these people were put in danger because they cared about him and his wellbeing.

"Galleon for your thoughts?" a soft voice asked from behind him.

He jumped startled, turning around to see Hermione standing there in the doorframe.

Despite his thoughts, Harry smiled at her.

"What are you doing up?" he asked her.

She walked into the room, sitting down next to Harry.

"I couldn't sleep." She admitted.

"Same here." he told her, looking over at her.

Hermione studied him, she could see the dark circles under his eyes, he was paler than usual and his green eyes were dark with turmoil, reminding Hermione of the sea during a storm. Without thinking about it, she grab his hand and held it between her own.

"Harry." She whispered, her heart fluttering at their contact, but she ignored it for now.

Harry gave her a brave smile, "I'm fine Hermione."

"No you're not." She disagreed, "How long has it been since you slept a full night's sleep?"

He sighed, defeated. "Since that night in the graveyard." He whispered.

"How-how bad are they?" she asked him tentatively.

"Bad." He answered quietly, "I relive that night over and over again, I see my parents ghosts, I can still feel Wormtail stabbing me with the dagger, hear Voldemort telling me to bow to death, putting me under the Cruciatus curse, and when he touched my scar…." Harry shuddered, remembering the pain that had coursed through him, he had never felt pain like that before in his life.

"And then the worst part is reliving watching Cedric die, I couldn't help him, not then and not now." Harry swallowed, trying in vain to push down the emotions that were rising to the surface.

"Oh, Harry." Hermione whispered, tears glistening in her eyes. Without thinking about it, she seemed to be doing a lot of that, she threw herself at Harry, hugging the life out of him. His arms wrapped around her in surprise, but relaxed, pulling her against him tighter.

Warmth enveloped him like a blanket when Hermione hugged him, her scent wrapping around him, comforting him. She had a vice like grip on him and he hugged her back with equal amount of strength.

They stayed like that for a while, reveling in the comfort they gave each other. Harry didn't realize how much he needed this, he didn't need someone to tell it was going to be all right, they both knew that was a lie, he just needed someone to listen and that's what Hermione did.

Finally Hermione pulled away, giving him a shy smile, her cheeks flushed pink. Harry gave her a small smile in return, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

They sat in silence, both lost in their own thoughts until Harry broke the silence.

"So why were you and Sirius talking about me?" he asked her. He watched her reaction, remembering the way she blushed when he asked her about it earlier.

Hermione's face heated up, and she avoided his gaze.

"Hermione, you can tell me anything." Harry reminded her gently.

Hermione nodded, acknowledging him, but still not saying anything. Her heart was pounding in her chest, her hands slick with sweat.

"Hermione?" he urged softly.

"We were talking about you." She blurted out. Harry looked at her in amusement, a grin playing on his lips.

"I gathered that much, but why?" he asked her again.

Hermione closed her eyes, and tried again.

"Before you got here, I was so worried about you. I came in here to read, take my mind off of it, but I didn't even get past the first page. I ended up pacing, thinking the worst and that's how Sirius found me. He told me it reminded him of your mum the way I was worrying," she gave him a hesitant smile, "He'd tell her that he was fine, but she wouldn't believe him until he came home."

She took a breath, trying to calm her racing heart, a nervous butterflies.

"Harry, I worry about you all the time, and I can't stop until I see you and I know for myself that you're alright. It's been that way since first year, and last year I could barely sleep I was so worried about you and that bloody tournament. I didn't think I was going to make it." she admitted, giving him a small smile.

Harry looked guilty and when he opened his mouth to say something Hermione cut him off.

"Don't apologize Harry, you can't help it, so don't blame yourself."

He shot her a sheepish smile.

"I always thought that the reason I worry about you is because we were friends, and that I cared about you, so I never thought anything of it, but…" she trailed off suddenly, the nervous butterflies fluttering faster in her stomach, matching her heart beat.

"But what?" Harry whispered.

"But this year I realized it was more than us being friends, more than me caring about you I—I love you, Harry." She whispered, meeting his eyes.

"I've loved you since you saved me from that troll in our first year, I just never realized it until now. This year I couldn't stop worrying about you during the tournament, and I couldn't stop until I saw that you were okay, that you weren't hurt, that you were alive. When you came back from the maze and you weren't moving I thought-" she choked back a sob.

"Hey, hey, I'm fine. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." Harry reassured her, pulling her into another hug. She sniffled, and after a few minutes pulled away.

She went to wipe her eyes, but Harry beat her to it. His calloused thumbs wiped away her remaining tears, his touch gentle and soothing. They caught each other stare, mocha meeting emerald.

Harry's hand slid down her face, cupping her cheek. Even when her eyes were swollen, puffy and red rimmed, she was still beautiful. Before he knew what he was doing, he leaned down, his eyes never leaving hers, as Hermione watched wide eyed but not stopping his actions.

After what seemed like forever, their lips met in a sweet, hesitant kiss. It was nothing more than a few brushing of the lips, when Harry pulled back slightly, resting his forehead against hers.

"I love you too." He whispered.

Hermione beamed up at him, and Harry leaned down and kissed her again.

Unbeknown to them, a certain god-father and a certain werewolf were watching the whole exchange, both wearing matching grins on their faces.

Sirius looked over a Remus, never losing his grin and said,

"I believe you owe me ten galleons."

**A/N: Am I forgiven? Let me know what you think, and if you have any other ideas for what should come next, let me know. I've done some rethinking on this story, and it might go places I didn't intend for it to go. If you have any ideas, hit the little button at the bottom of your screen and let me know. (:**

**Peace and Pygmy Puffs, **

**Bri (:**


End file.
